


Kozacka miłość

by ourspaceship



Category: Stulecie Winnych
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourspaceship/pseuds/ourspaceship
Summary: Zaczynamy pride week i myśleć, że TVP może świętować z nami.





	Kozacka miłość




End file.
